Gutters
by NoodleMarichan
Summary: "La Calamidad" dejó al mundo agonizante. Solo en un búnker civil en Munich, Sealand se reunirá con el último miembro conocido y vivo de su familia sustituta y juntos, recorrerán a toda Europa en busca de aquellos a los que han perdido. Traducción de glassamilk. Y, si se fijan en los géneros, no es shota.


Bueno, encontré esta maravillosa historia de glassamilk y vi que no había ninguna traducción (eso creo, pero tengo que seguir buscando) así que decidí hacer una yo. Ésta es mi primera vez traduciéndo algo y mi inglés no es perfecto porque tampoco llevo mucho tiempo estudiándolo, pero espero que sea de su agrado y disfruten este fic tanto como yo lo hice.

Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni la historia me pertenecen sino a Hidekaz Himaruya y glassamilk, respectivamente. No se si se pueda reclamar la traducción, pero supongo que sí, por lo que la traducción es mía. Espero que todavía conserve un poco del estilo original de la autora y no hacerlo tanto como del mío. ¡Ah!, y la hermosa imagen de portada pertenece a Fia Orädd, mejor conocida como Hubedihubbe en deviantart.

Ahora, a leer.

* * *

Algunas personas le llamaban el arrebato(1).

La gente reunida en masa en frente de todas las formas de representaciones religiosas, de rodillas y con las manos al aire, dando la bienvenida al evento con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa en los labios. Tratando de celebrar rápido con la creencia de que era algún tipo de acontecimiento divino el que se estaba dando lugar hecho por algún salvador que los liberaría de sus vidas mortales.

Algunas personas esperaron en iglesias plantados en los bancos con sus familias, en colonias de cuatro o cinco personas. Otros esperaron en patios cavando tranquilamente sus propias tumbas de poca profundidad mientras trataban de convencer a sus inquietos niños que todo estaría bien.

Otros se juntaron con armas y fuego decididos a destruir los refugios. "Arrepiéntete y sé salvado" fue su mensaje, grito del fuego del infierno y la miseria que estaba esperando a cualquier alma que se perdiera también en su propio miedo y decadencia para voltear su corazón hacia Dios y esperar la intervención divina con nada más que esperanza y oraciones.

Peter Kirkland pensaba que todos ellos estaban dementes y que cualquier persona con al menos la mitad de su cerebro sabría exactamente lo que en realidad era.

El fin del mundo. Armagedón. El apocalipsis.

Pero lo científicos le pusieron un nombre más agradable. Lo llamaron "La Calamidad", como si fuera una simple, pequeña desgracia y no la extinción de la raza humana. Era más suave. Una más amable y grata presentación de la información. Era como compararlo un golpe en el hombro cuando se va en la calle en vez de con un hombre aterrado en la vía con una señal de cartón gritando en la cara de los transeúntes. Los noticieros estaban más que felices de especular eso. Mientras la vida cambiaba, era certeramente no el fin del hombre si todos encontraban un albergue a tiempo.

Más gente pereció matándose unos a los otros por el escaso espacio que había en los bunkers que en la primera oleada(2).

En los días anteriores a La Calamidad, Sealand no estaba seguro en qué pensar. El había estado en Inglaterra durante el evento el 17 de Junio en una "visita diplomática" a su guardián de medio tiempo, esperando hecho un manojo de nervios y miedo en la sala de estar de Arthur mientras que el agotado inglés corrió, metafóricamente, de ida y vuelta entre varias otras representaciones de las naciones europeas. Tratando de tener la situación bajo control haciendo que su aterrorizado pueblo vaya a refugiarse los albergues o, como mínimo, a los edificios más resistentes que podrían subsistir los primeros impactos.

Se supone que tenían otra semana para prepararse cuando la primera oleada llegó.

Una horrible ola de calor, más caliente que lo que Peter jamás conoció, lo arrasó a todo en una sola, pura y blanca explosión de luz e inmediatamente quemó cualquier cosa y a cualquier persona que estuviera en el aire convirtiéndolos en nada más que un grasoso trozo de sombra en las calles y las paredes de los edificios. Los ladrillos derritiéndose y el pavimento volviéndose una humeante, negra sopa debajo de sus pies. Millones de personas simplemente perdidas en un solo instante.

Los terremotos no vinieron hasta después de que la segunda oleada diezmó en hemisferio sur un día después. Todas las radios que tenían contacto con Asia fueron cortadas en menos de una hora seguidas inmediatamente por Italia, Grecia y Turquía. Aparecieron sumideros en cientos de ciudades y con eso vinieron los tsunamis. Y pronto, las ciudades de niveles más cercanos al mar se estaban hundiendo y las naciones estaban desmoronándose tan rápidamente como lo hacían sus edificios.

La tercera oleada golpeó el centro y norte de Europa de nuevo varios días después, pero para entonces Peter ya tenía demasiada fiebre como para recordarlo, aún escondido en el salón de Inglaterra bajo de lo que quedaba del destrozado techo, presionado entre las espaldas de Arthur Kirkland y Francis Bonneyfoy. Empapado en el sudor de su propia enfermedad mientras Inglaterra lanzaba lejos el radio roto y roncamente gritaba por ayuda a alguien que siguiera respirando.

Peter ya no podía recordar ni quién era ni cuántos días habían pasado hasta que alguien finalmente fue por ellos.

Había estado flotando adentro y afuera de la conciencia, a penas conocedor del pesado empedrado del suelo bajo él y del abrumador olor de óxido, sal, sulfúro, sangre y humo en el aire. Débilmente, había sabido que estaba en un bote pero su conocimiento paró ahí con ese mismo hecho y no fue hasta cerca de un mes después que supo que un rescatista civil lo había sacado de los escombros y se lo había llevado a un búnker en Munich.

Despertó con la sensación de unas manos en sus brazos, muy suaves para pertenecer a alguien como él, y se encontró a sí mismo y a una mujer con la mitad de su cara faltante trabajando con una botella de aloe en su piel. Se había asustado de ella inmediatamente. No tenía cabello ni un ojo. Su piel era negra y roja con una apariencia mojada debajo de las delgadas vendas empapadas en rojo que obviamente necesitaban ser cambiadas. Sus labios abriéndose sobre sus dientes con rastros de muchas ampollas.

Gritó.

O al menos trato de. Trató de gritar por Berwald primero. Luego por Tino. Y por Arthur. Y por Francis. Por alguien. Pero todo lo que salió de su boca fue una serie de estrangulados jadeos y tos que trajeron consigo cenizas negras y rojas a su lengua. La mujer tiró de él, con dificultad y entre lagrimas, hacia su pecho. Y acarició su cabello con sus manos, manos que aún seguían muy suaves, y le musitó cosas en alemán tratando vanamente de reconfortarlo. Le musitó con una voz susurrante llena de grava que a Peter le recordaba al papel siendo arrugado.

Él se resistió a ella ferozmente. Estaba aterrado de ella y de su cara derretida. Luchó y pataleó tratando de zafarse de su agarre pero solo se las arregló para retorcerse débilmente. Sintiendo en su piel punzadas de dolor cada vez que rozaba su sucia ropa. Necesitaba ser libre de ella. Necesitaba alejarse de ella. De sus rojos brazos en carne viva y sus mojadas y hediondas vendas. Aún así, ella no le dejó irse. Se disolvió en lágrimas, agarrando la rasgada ropa de su camisa a rayas envuelta en cenizas y rogó por Suecia. En ese momento la mujer se quedó callada un momento antes de preguntar, en inglés, de dónde era. Él solo lloró aún más fuerte y la mujer inclinó su cabeza susurrándole que Escandinavia(3) había desaparecido.

Se congeló. En la tercera oleada, ella le explicó, el norte de Europa se había llevado lo peor del calor y hasta el momento ni un alma había sido encontrada viva entre los restos carbonizados.

Ella le abrazó hasta que dejó de sollozar para caer dormido.

Durmió por varios días, entrando y saliendo de su neblina febril por tan solo pocos segundos antes de encogerse sobre sí mismo, tratando de ahogar los sonidos de la gente gritando. Tratando de sofocar la viciosa agitación de su estómago y la picazón casi dolorosa de sus propias quemaduras crudas pelándose como si hubieran sido causadas por mucho tiempo en el sol. Débilmente fue consciente de esas suaves manos; tocándolo dulcemente todo el tiempo. Tranquilizándolo al untarle el frío gel contra su piel ampollada y poniendo trapos aceitosos en su sudorosa frente. Lenta y cuidadosamente, pero sin los duros callos a los que se había acostumbrado a sentir a partir de los años vividos con Berwald y Tino.

Él le había, después de un tiempo, preguntado su nombre. Pero para ese momento, ella tenía sus labios demasiado ampollados y agrietados como para hablar y ella simplemente pasó sus largos dedos por entre su cabello y le arrulló de nuevo ayudándolo a dormir.

Cuando despertó de nuevo, su macabra cuidadora estaba muerta en la cama al lado de él.

Su rostro estaba ya podrido y amarillo y su cuerpo, despojado de su ropa y sus botas por otros, dejándola completamente desnuda y golpeada bajo la escasa luz del búnker. Y otra vez, lloró. Estirándose hacia ella y suplicándole que despertara. Se aferró a las manos que una vez fueron suaves, ahora llenas de pústulas y pedazos de piel desprendiéndose.

Un hombre que estaba dos camas más allá le gritó que se callara, a lo que le obedeció volviendo la cara contra la pared temblando y sollozando.

Fue casi una semana después cuando alguien fue a llevarse los fétidos restos de su cama, siendo remplazada inmediatamente por otra mujer mucho menos amable pero sin daños aparentes. Nunca le dijo una palabra a Peter y dentro de pocos días, estaba muerta también. El ciclo siguió repitiéndose igual por meses hasta que Sealand estuvo lo suficientemente bien como para arrastrarse temblorosamente de su cama hasta el otro extremo del búnker, lejos de las luces y de las masas fétidas.

Cinco meses pasaron hasta que él se pudo sostener de nuevo y el trabajo fue lanzado a sus hombros pronto. Un hombre le había empujado un balde de agua café y un trapo roto a sus manos y le explicó que estaba en una comunidad y que estaban en un refugió nuclear en Munich. Y que si él esperaba quedarse allí, tendría que ganarse el sustento. Se volvió su trabajo limpiar camillas junto con otros tres muchachos que después le contaron que todos en el búnker eran refugiados de otros países vecinos a quienes habían recogido en botes de rescate.

"Corre por la gente, no por el gobierno", le dijeron.

Los botes iban y venían en ciclos bimestrales y cada vez que regresaban, traían con ellos más gente pero nadie que estuviera sano. El búnker no tardó en sobrepasar su capacidad y la gente que era demasiado débil como para sostenerse simplemente caía en el suelo donde a menudo permanecían hasta que alguien inevitablemente venía para arrastrar al cadáver fuera.

Peter había pasado por cada centímetro del albergue y nunca fue capaz de encontrar a Arthur o a Francis.

Había pasado medio año sacando a la muerte del lienzo. Se volvió una rutina: despertar, comer su porción de raciones exigidas, ayudar a despejar los cuerpos para ser quemados afuera, lavar las camillas, regresar a su propia cama y tratar de dormir. Los meses pasaron y se volvió amigo de un joven, asmático chico de Polonia. El niño había perdido a su familia y tenía que usar un grueso y negro respirador(4) sobre su nariz y boca para filtrar el aire podrido. El niño le mostró a Peter la gran bolsa de filtros de repuestos que tenía y le hizo prometer que no le enseñaría a nadie eso, ya que si los perdía, no podría volver a respirar correctamente. Peter rápidamente aceptó y tuvo piedad del escuálido niño, invitándolo a compartir su camilla.

Cuando el muchacho murió varias semanas después, Sealand no estaba ni sorprendido ni perturbado. La gente iba y venía y eran demasiado tontos como para acercarse a cualquiera. Él simplemente rodó al muchacho fuera de su cama y tomó sus pertenencias, una rutina demasiado común cuando alguien fallecía. Había tomado las botas del niño, que calzaba lo mismo que él, y su máscara con todo y la bolsa de filtros, escondiéndola en su manchada funda de almohada antes de acarrear al chico a las puertas donde más tarde sería tirado hacia afuera y quemado con el resto.

No derramó ni una sola lágrima.

No lloró cuando vio que se llevaban al cuerpo del niño la mañana siguiente, demasiado delgado y blanco y desnudado. Simplemente observó apretando el trapo en su puño volviendo a su limpieza tan pronto como se cerró la puerta.

Algunas personas lo seguían llamando el arrebato.

Peter Kirkland seguía pensando que estaban todos dementes.

* * *

**(1)** "The rapture" es en inglés, pero como no soy ninguna experta en el inglés ni es mi lengua materna, consulté a mi buen amigo Google, y de las traducciones que encontré, ésta fue la que más me gustó y la que pensé que se adaptaba más. Si alguien se ofrece a darme la traducción correcta, por favor envíemela y yo lo corregiré.

**(2)** La autora lo llama flash, pero yo decidí ponerlo como oleada.

**(3)** Escandinavia, según yo, son los todos los países nórdicos. Pero al parecer puede que glassamilk se refiera como Escandinavia a Noruega, Suecia y Finlandia.

**(4)** Algo parecido a una máscara de gas, solo para que se lo imaginen.

Y bueno, éste es el primer capítulo. Espero haberlo hecho bien y perdónenme por favor si hubieron fallos, que sé que los hubieron. También espero me disculpen si pongo y abuso de las notas al pie, pero es que si no soy buena traduciendo espero que pueda aclararles lo que no les aclaré en el texto.

Y en la historia original ella no le puso nombre a los capítulos, simplemente nombrándolos "Chapter 1 of ?". El número total de capítulos no se los voy a revelar porque se me hace un poco frío hacerlo, pero tampoco les voy a impedir que vayan a la historia original y lo chequen. Yo lo hago para que no sientan el inminente final y puedan leer con más tranquilidad.

Y una cosa más. Glassamilk publicó en su livejournal el soundtrack que ella le asignó al fic junto con las letras y su significado en la historia. Ella lo publicó como una sorpresa hasta el final de la historia pero yo se los puedo traducir desde ahorita que va iniciando, en medio del fic o hasta e final como ella lo hizo según me lo pidan.

Así que cualquier comentario, aplauso o tomatazo a mi traducción (o a la historia, pero yo no tengo derecho sobre ella) y su opinión sobre lo del soundtrack, escríbanla en un review y en lo que yo pueda responder lo haré.


End file.
